


Blue/Yellow

by alpacameron



Series: Girlsies Week 2018 [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, F/F, Girlsies, Mariott Newsies, Soulmates, girlsiesweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: Soulmate AU where your vision is in black and white until you meet your soulmate, who brings color to your life.Day 3 Prompt forGirlsies Week 2018: Relationships





	Blue/Yellow

A bucket of paint spilled over Buttons’ vision, bringing the world around her to life. The greys and blacks and whites that made up the world slowly lit up with color, fading in from nothingness and turning the earth vivid and beautiful. Buttons stood, mouth agape and eyes wide, watching as the colors grew brighter each time she blinked. Slowly, she looked around, taking it all in.

 

Buttons stood in the doorway of the Newsboys’ Lodging House for the very first time, watching the kids roughhouse in the rec room, the world now in color. A warm and fluttery feeling rose from her stomach, filling her chest with excitement. A smile forced its way onto her face.

 

One of these kids brought color to her world.

 

This was the place. This is where she was meant to be. She could feel it, she could _see_ it.

 

Buttons sat and watched the kids play. Her imagination wandered and she wondered which kid was also seeing color for the first time, if they even saw her walk in. Some of the boys romped around on the floor, while others sat at tables playing cards. There were some girls, too; some in dresses, like Buttons, and some in trousers. Some kids were loud and rowdy, while some seemed more reserved and tired. Who would she prefer? Whoever it was, Buttons at least hoped they were cute.

 

Buttons looked down at her lap, where she rested her folded hands. She noticed the pigments in her skin, and the color of her skirt, and – oh! A mirror! She had to look at herself in the mirror! Buttons stood up and walked down the hall in search of a bathroom. When she found it, she stepped in front of the mirror and looked into her reflection.

 

She didn’t know what the colors were called, but they were all beautiful. Her hair was dark – it looked almost the same that it did before she saw color, but there was something else there that made it seem fuller and prettier. Her eyes and her dress were both the same light color, but Buttons didn’t know what that one was called. It didn’t matter, they were all wonderful. It was so wonderful and bright and _happy._

 

When she left the bathroom, another girl stood in the hallway waiting. Her dress was a soft color of some kind, that looked like the feeling of the warm sun on your skin. Her hair was sort of the same, though duller and darker, and her eyes the color of the boots on her feet. The girl looked up at Buttons with a whimsical expression on her face, then broke out into a grin.

 

“You!” She said.

 

“Me?” Buttons gasped.

 

The girl suddenly rushed forward and took Buttons’ hands into hers. “You,” she repeated, “You’s the one. When I saw you, the world turned brighter,” she said. She squeezed Buttons’ hands, her eyes (dark, but full of life) brimming with excitement. “You see the colors, too, don’tcha?”

 

Buttons’ heart sped up, and she felt her cheeks burn. The fluttery feeling in her chest returned ten times faster, compelling her to squeeze the girl’s hands back. “Yes,” she breathed, finally. “I see the colors.”

 

The girl broke out into a smile, one that shone brighter than a million suns. A light laugh bubbled out of her throat, and she pulled Buttons into a hug. Buttons wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into the girl’s hair. They held each other, sharing a wonderful moment of unity.

 

There was no greater gift than adding color to someone’s world.

 

They pulled apart, eyes twinkling.

 

“What’s your name?” Buttons asked.

 

“Jojo,” the girl answered. “You?”

 

“Buttons.”

 

Jojo giggled. “That’s a cute nickname. You got a real one?”

 

“Maybe,” Buttons teased, “but everyone calls me Buttons.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

Buttons reached into her coat pocket and pulled out – you guessed it – two coat buttons. They were roughly the same size but different colors (neither of them knew, but one was yellow, and the other was blue). “They’re my lucky charms,” she said, with a glint in her eye. “Helps me sell all my papes.”

 

Jojo admired the little charms, then Buttons took one (the yellow one) from her hand and held it out to Jojo.

 

“Here. You can have this one.”

 

Jojo met her eyes, hesitant at first, but then gleeful. She took the button, squeezed it in her hand, then put it in her own pocket. “Thank you…! I don’t have nothin’ for you yet, but I’ll get something!”

 

Buttons giggled behind her hand. “No, you don’t hafta get me anything. Finding you is enough for me.”

 

Jojo absolutely _beamed_ at her. Suddenly, she grabbed Buttons’ hand and dragged her down the hall.

 

“Hey, where we going?”

 

“Out!” Jojo said. She turned around and faced Buttons as she continued to lead her, walking backward. “Let’s go see all the colors, _together_ ,” she grinned. Button couldn’t help but smile so wide that her cheeks hurt.

 

Jojo flung the front door open and pulled Buttons outside. They stood at the doorway facing the street, hand in hand, the great big world no longer in black and white.

 

Truthfully, the city colors were a bit dull, but when compared to life without it, they were magnificent. Buttons looked up at the sky. Blue. The sky was blue. She knew that; she’s heard the phrase as _blue as the sky_ and such, but didn’t know what _blue_ was. Now she knew. And if the sky was blue, that meant… her eyes were blue, too. And her button, and her dress!

 

Her eyes squinted as she faced the sun, warm against her face. Yellow. That was yellow, she was sure. It was radiant and warm and comforting, and that’s what yellow felt like.

 

Jojo was yellow: her dress, her hair, and now her button. Jojo was radiant and warm and comforting. Buttons smiled to herself.

 

Jojo tugged at her hand. “C’mon, let’s go look around,” she said. Buttons nodded, lips pressed into a small smile. She let Jojo lead the way through the city, taking them off to see the world for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, [butmemostly](butmemostly.tumblr.com) !


End file.
